destiny
by sakura akiyama
Summary: what if sakuno and ryoma met at a different time and place? even though sakuno is a shy girl,would things have been different? would she be able to survive in a new world on her own,or would the prince come and save her here also? sorry i suck at summaries... please review
1. Chapter 1

destiny

Sakuno's grandma passed away suddenly due to a heartattack,so she was asked to live with her father in America….

"I'll miss you tomo-chan"said a crying sakuno

"sakuno always remember that I love me everyday miss you"said tomoko hugging her crying friend

In America:

Sakuno's father remarried after her mother passed doesn't remember him much since he rarely visited her at her grandma's house…

"sakuno look at you,you have grown into a beautiful young lady"said sakuno's father hisashi

"hello otou-san,its nice to meet you"said sakuno timidly

"there is no need to be shy with your father lets go home"said hisashi

Her new house is about 1 hour from the was stunned once she saw heard that her fathers business was going good but she never imagined him to be this house looked like a palace with 7 guest rooms,a big hall,kitchen…..etc

"welcome to your new house sakuno"said hisashi

This is where her new life begins


	2. Chapter 2

"sakuno meet your new mother,wakana ryuzaki"said hisashi

Sakuno knew this was coming,but still she found it hard to accept

Wakana is lady in her mid 30's,with brown hair similar to sakuno's but with green eyes…..

"hello sakuno,I am nice to meet you"said wakana

"hello under your care from now on"said sakuno

"no need to be formal call me mom"said wakana smiling

'she has a beautiful smile similar to mom's'thought sakuno

Sakuno just smiled at her

'it might not be that bad afterall'thought sakuno

"sakuno your new school year starts on uniform is in your room,try it on"said hisashi

"hai otou-san"said sakuno

"your room is the last one to your right on the first floor"shouted hisashi to the retreating figure

'whaa…what a cute room'thought sakuno

One of the walls where painted pink,while the others where left had a cream bedside lamp,and a pink study tanle to the left of the white bed…..simple but spotted her outfit on the bed(which was a green checked skirt with white shirt and green overcoat.

Sakuno tried it on and posed in front of the mirror…'hmmm not days until school I don't stand out much with this poor English of mine'thought sakuno

"sakuno,its time for dinner"called hisashi

"hai otou-san,am coming"sakuno shouted back

Sakuno took another glance at her mom's photo and thought'okaa-san,watch over me…ne'


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Monday…..

ring….ring….ring(the alarm clock went off)it was 6:30 am

Sakuno woke up early so that she could breakfast for everyone….she quickly took a shower,changed into her uniform and went down to cook

.

.

"sakuno wake up,you will be late for school if you don't"called hisashi

"otou-san am in the kitchen"called out sakuno

"ohhh you are early and you prepared the breakfast too!"said a amused hisashi

"am used to it now otou-san,come lets have you call wakana-san while I set up the table?"asked sakuno

"sure….ahh here she caomes"said hisashi smiling

"ahh ohayo sakuno-chan,sorry I wanted to help you with breakfast"said wakana,a bit guilty

"its ok wakana-san"said sakuno politely…..they all had a peaceful breakfast together….

"so sakuno,slept well?"asked hisashi while drinking his miso

"hai otou-san"said sakuno

"are you ready for school?"asked hisashi

"yes but am a little bit gonna be so out of place with this poor English of mine"said sakuno smiling

"don't worry sakuno,I'll teach you english from now on "said wakana

"thank you wakana-san"said sakuno

"I told you can call me mom"said wakana smiling

"hai,mom"said sakuno

"come on sakuno ill drop if off at school…..and no complains ,I know you have poor sense of direction"said hiashi chuckling

"mouuu otou-san"said a slightly pink sakuno

'

'

'

'

'

At school…..

"hello sakuno-san,am miyabi Sachiko,am gonna be your home room teacher"said miyabi Sachiko

"hajimemashite sensei,am under your care from now on"said sakuno bowing

"don't worry sakuno-chan,if you have any problems come to me"said sakuno's teacher

"hai"said sakuno thought'what a wonderful teacher….and she is beautiful too'

At class:

"morning everyone,before we start home room let me introduce your new class mate:sakuno is from japan,treat her well…sakuno-chan,you can come in now"said Sachiko miyabi

"introduce your self"she nudged sakuno

"hello a..m saku…no ry..uza.. f..rom Ja..p..an,lets be frien…ds"stuttered sakuno

'her English is so bad….she looks like a country girl….look at her braids'the class started mumbling

'its soo embarrassing,I cnt understand them'thought sakuno

"teach sorry am late"said ryoma banging the door

"ryoma,late as usual…go and take your seat…and ihave a favour please show her around"said the teacher pointing to sakuno

Ryoma just shrugged it and went to his seat

"sakuno-chan,go take your seat behind worry"said the teacher smiling

'

'

'

\soon lunch came\

'finally its lunch'thought sakuno….then she noticed ryoma approaching her…

'ehhhhhhhh….!'thought sakuno


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryuzaki right?"said ryoma

"hai,eto…you know Japanese?"asked sakuno

"hmm,am Japanese,now quit talking and lets go.i'll show you around"said ryoma unenthustiastically

And ryoma showed her around the campus ….the only thought he had on mind was 'why am I doing this?i usually shrug off the punishments'

They reached the classroom….

"hountou ni arigatou gozaimasu"said sakuno slightly bowing

'hmm….'was all ryoma said and went to his desk

The class proceeded as usual,ryom slept during English class while sakuno struggeled…..'mou what am I gonna do?'

After school…..

Sakuno went to the library to get a dictionary to complete her English homework…

"hmm,where is it?"sakuno aid aloud

Ryoma was roaming around the area after his tennis practise…then he noticed her through the window

'what is she doing?'thought ryoma

"ne,what are you doing?"

Sakuno was startled and dropped the book she was holding….

"eto,I was trying to find the dictionary"said sakuno

"hmmm…..let me help you with your homework instead"said ryoma and jumped through the window…."lets see"

"I don't want to be a bother"said sakuno politely

Ryoma just shrugged it of and continued teaching her…..after half an hour sakuno finished her homework….

"hountouni arigatou ryoma-kun"said sakuno with a slight blush

"betsuni,the sun is setting….lets go"said ryoma

"ahhh,hai"replied sakuno

They reached the school gates and parted ways….

Sakuno on her way thought'ryoma-kun is a nice person,he is so cool and kind and handsome…'her train of thoughts stopped there

"mou sakuno …..dont think like that,sakuno no baka .its just the first day"sakuno said to herself blushing mad….

On the other hand…..

'why am doing such things,….must be because of the heat…..but she does look cute'

"cute,why did I just think ryuzaki was cute….."ryoma just stood there blinking….

.

.

.

They don't know what awaits them


End file.
